Trailers
Many different types of trailers have been featured over the course of The Railway Series and the Television Series. Terence's Trailer Railway Series= Terence's Trailer Terence was once seen hauling a four-wheeled wooden trailer. Terence, who had been building a barn, had to swerve for a boulder near a tunnel and his trailer fell down the cutting, balancing dangerously on a tree. The trailer was secured, allowing Thomas to travel to Ffarquhar. Appearances The Railway Series *Thomas and Victoria - Toby's Vintage Train Livery The trailer is painted brown with black wheels. Trevor's Saw-Cart Railway Series= Trevor's Saw-Cart The Vicar of Wellsworth owns a saw-cart used by Trevor to help cut wood. Livery The saw cart was painted brown with a grey saw.. Appearances The Railway Series *Thomas and the Twins - Trevor Helps Out Terence's Plough Model Series= Terence's Plough Terence has a plough used to drawn over soil to turn it over and cut furrows in preparation for the planting of seeds. Livery The plough is painted black in the first season. However, in the seventh season it was repainted dark blue with red alloys. Appearances Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Season 1 - Thomas, Terence and the Snow *Season 6 - Faulty Whistles Trevor's Trailer Model Series= Trevor's Trailer The Vicar of Wellsworth owned a dark blue trailer, which was used for Trevor to haul children for joyrides. Livery The trailer is painted dark blue with red wheels and white linning. Appearances Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Season 3 - Henry's Forest and Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party George's Trailer Model Series= George's Trailer George was once seen hauling a dark green trailer. It was used to help assist in the road widening works near Cros-ny-Cuirn. It only appeared in the fourth season episode Steam Roller. Livery The trailer is painted dark green with black wheels. Butch's Low Loader CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Butch's Low Loader Butch is accompanied with a eight-wheeled low loader used in rescue and recovery operations. In the CGI Series, it was replaced with a Wellwagon modified for road way usage. Livery The low loader is painted dodger blue and silver wheel alloys. Appearances Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Season 5 - Horrid Lorry *Season 7 - Toby's Windmill *Season 19 - The Other Side of the Mountain Trevor's Cart Model Series= Trevor's Cart Trevor is often seen pulling a brown cart used for hauling apples and hay. Donald and Douglas once crashed into the cart full of hay after the cart's wheel had fallen off while crossing the railway tracks. Later, Gordon smashed into the cart while Trevor was pulling the cart loaded with apples for the children's apple bobbing. The cart was also seen being hauled by a dark blue tractor Livery The cart is painted light brown all over. Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Season 6 - Twin Trouble *Season 7 - The Runaway Elephant, Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine Pegasus' Cart Model Series= Pegasus' Cart Pegasus, a horse pulls a red and dark blue cart used for fêtes to give rides to the children. It only appeared in the seventh season episode Harold and the Flying Horse Livery The cart is painted red with red wheels, blue interior and white frames. The Sleigh CGI Series= |-|Model Series= The Sleigh A Sleigh has often appeared to carry people around during winter. Sir Topham Hatt once took a ride in the sleigh down the mountain at Ulfstead Castle. Appearances Television Series * Season 17 - Santa's Little Engine Music videos: * Winter Wonderland Nelson's Low Loader Model Series= Nelson's Low Loader Nelson is accompanied with a low loader used to carry construction workers and the Pack to and from work sites. The low loader has a winch used to haul vehicles on the loader. It only appeared in the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Percy Helps Out. Livery The low loader is painted black with cream and red lining, and red wheel alloys. The Threshing Living Van Model Series= The Threshing Living Van The Threshing living van appeared in the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Mud Glorious Mud. Livery The Threshing living van is painted dark green with black wheels. Madge's Flatbed Model Series= Madge's Flatbed Madge, the snub-nosed lorry is accompanied with a flatbed. It appeared in the eleventh season episode Cool Truckings. Livery The flatbed is painted green with cream lining and red alloys. The Green Trailer Model Series= |-|Railway Series= The Green Trailer Willie the farmer owned a green trailer, which he used with his tractor. It was used to carry wool, but it once toppled over, spilling wool all over the tracks and causing Rex to have an accident. During winter, it was once used by Terence to carry trees. After some ice in a pond cracked, trapping Terence and the trailer, it eventually sunk. In Journey Beyond Sodor, it can be seen being pulled by Trevor at the orchard. Livery The trailer is painted light green with blue wheels. Apperences The Railway Series * Small Railway Engines - Useful Railway Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Season 20 - Useful Railway * Season 21 - Terence Breaks the Ice Specials: * Journey Beyond Sodor Category:Non-rail vehicles